Lawrence Ozone
Lawrence Ozone was a novice Hero affiliated with the team Phi 15. He specialized in aerial operations. History Creation Ozone was created in the Hero Factory Assembly Tower during the aftermath of the Breakout incident. Thus, he was built as a 4.0-era Hero but was modified to withstand the high-elevation, high-velocity conditions he was meant to deal with. His artificial intelligence was merged with autopilot programs from various aerial vehicles used officially by the Hero Factory. He was made a member of the team Phi 15, joining Rochelle Akela, Vesper Phoenix, and Gar Ajax. Debut After several months of training, Ozone was deemed ready to participate in missions and was sent with the rest of Phi 15 and their recent ally Angel Fire to infiltrate the headquarters of Jackknife. Rather than disguising as a villain like the rest of the team did, Ozone served as a backup unit, flying stationary far above the headquarters to provide assistance to his team if it was needed. Unfortunately, Jackknife henchmen discovered the true identities of the disguised Heroes and trapped them inside the headquarters. As the Heroes engaged them in battle, the team's leader, Akela, instructed him to stay where he was and not go in to assist. Ozone eventually chose to disobey her orders, and he flew down and into the headquarters, where he helped most of the team escape the facility while narrowly dodging fire from the henchmen. Only one of the Heroes, Vesper Phoenix, did not escape the facility. Description Weapons and Equipment Ozone used the Oxidizing Particle Repeater, a fully automatic firearm which drew oxygen atoms from the surrounding air and blasted them out at several times the speed of sound. Targets blasted by it for long enough would be oxidized and rusted by the blasts. Although it was weak compared to other firearms used by Heroes, its high rate of fire and projectile speed made it less dependent on the user's accuracy and therefore more optimal for aerial combat than more heavy-hitting weapons. Additionally, because it fired only the oxygen around it, it required no ammunition, saving weight and making any reloading unnecessary. On his right wrist, Ozone bore the Tracer Cannon, a small device which could fire a series of harmless rays of radiation that would allow their target to be seen on Ozone's visor, even through walls. Using this, he could track opponents where were obscured from his view or in pitch black without them ever realizing it. In order to keep his systems running efficiently while at high elevations, Ozone was fitted with a secondary, semi-external heating and cooling system which could be identified through a series of vents and tubes on his armor. He bore a thruster on each calf which allowed him to fly at high speeds and hover with relative ease. Personality and Traits Seeing as he was built and programmed to soar through the skies and among the stars at breakneck speeds, few things ever scared Ozone. He was exceedingly bold and adventurous, even to the point where he avoided methods, routes, and routines he had used before. Such could be seen in his preference to take the "fun paths" during missions, sometimes compromising fuel, time, and energy in order to show off and enjoy himself. Gallery Ozone1.jpg Ozone2.jpg Ozone3.jpg Trivia` * Ozone's surname was taken from the pale blue gas of the same name, which forms the ozone layer of the Earth's atmosphere. Its molecule consists of three oxygen atoms, referenced by the fact that Lawrence's Oxidizing Particle Repeater uses oxygen atoms as ammunition. Category:Characters Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Male